


Воздух и огонь между нами

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, M/M, elemental control, i kid you not, magical au, prompted by my scarf, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 16:05:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11316873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Среди обычных людей живут элементали, основой природы которых являются вода, земля, воздух или огонь. Джон Ватсон управляет водой не только как целитель, но и как солдат. А Шерлок Холмс, как обычно, единственный в своём роде.





	Воздух и огонь между нами

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Set the Air on Fire Between Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/470505) by [harlequindreaming (wordstruck)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordstruck/pseuds/harlequindreaming). 



О том, что в мире существуют элементали(1), известно всем. Они живут среди людей, и все знают об особенностях и способностях тех, чья суть − вода, воздух, огонь или земля. Элементали не скрывают свою природу.

Джон Ватсон управляет водой. На самом деле это очевидно из того факта, что он − доктор, но, кроме того, он ещё и солдат. Большинство людей знают, что вода исцеляет, потому что сутью лучших врачей является вода, забывая при этом, что она же калечит, топит и убивает. Многие забывают о том, что именно вода − главный источник и основа жизни, и что она может не только успокоить, но и принести с собой смерть. Вода нашла лучшее воплощение этого парадокса в Джоне Ватсоне, докторе на поле боя. Джон не только держит в руках оружие, но и спасает жизни.

Вот почему, когда в Джона стреляют − это самое худшее, что могло бы с ним случиться, так как вокруг него сухо, бесплодно и горячо; ему кажется, будто с вытекающей из раны кровью мир отбирает у него его суть. Джон лежит под раскалённым солнцем в окружении воздуха, огня и земли, ощущая, как из него уходит жизнь. Когда его наконец-то спасают, вода − одна из первых вещей, которую он просит, и когда её получает, к нему возвращается вкус жизни.

На воду очень плохо действует неподвижность; стоячей воде требуется движение. Краткий период спокойной жизни чуть не сводит Джона с ума. Живя в по-спартански маленькой квартире, он не знает, чем заполнить дни, и не знает, чем занять себя. Ему кажется, будто он высыхает. И поэтому он никогда не сможет объяснить, почему так благодарен Майку Стэмфорду за встречу с ним в тот день и за то, что тот познакомил его с Шерлоком Холмсом.

***

Сначала Джон думает, что Шерлок управляет огнём.

В этом определённо есть смысл: консультирующий детектив ярок, полон сил и загадочен; он, как свет, занимает всё пространство в комнате. Он буквально разгоняет тени над местом преступления. Он может согреть, а может и сжечь; его тепло жалит, если оказаться к нему слишком близко. Он импульсивен и изменчив, и увлечён тем, что делает. А если он не сдерживает себя, то может нанести словами почти непоправимый вред. Контролировать Шерлока всё равно, что управлять огнём: вы можете помешать ему быть слишком разрушительным, но он всегда уверен, что вы знаете о том, что тот может сделать с вами, если ему это позволить. Вы можете его контролировать, но он всё равно будет ярким.

Даже в тот момент, когда Шерлок спокоен, вы всё ещё будете видеть его свет.

Поэтому Джон удивлён, когда на Бейкер-стрит начинают появляться бабочки.

Он не сразу их замечает. Сначала бабочек немного, и их можно найти в разных уголках квартиры; они тёмно-фиолетовые и выглядят как настоящие, но они неподвижны. А когда от чешуек на их крылышках преломляется свет, кажется, будто они дрожат.

Но спустя три недели, как он поселился на Бейкер-стрит, их количество увеличивается. Он никогда не видел ничего похожего прежде, и уж точно не мог представить такого в центре Лондона. Они не двигаются, не взлетают и не порхают. Они просто _там_ , усыпают квартиру тонким бархатом своих крылышек.

Шерлок никогда их не упоминает, и так как консультирующий детектив не мог бы не увидеть того, что видит Джон, они это не обсуждают.

Но в какой-то момент Джон не может найти в квартире ни одной поверхности, где нет хотя бы одной крошечной бабочки. Слава Богу, они не покрывают всю квартиру, но их присутствие становится значительным и довольно очевидным. Потянувшись во время завтрака за джемом, он натыкается на трёх бабочек, а когда достаёт из шкафа коробку с чаем, задевает локтем ещё шестерых. Он натыкается на них, когда вешает на дверь куртку. А одна сидит на скрипке Шерлока.

Шерлок всё ещё ничего не говорит. И Джон не спрашивает. С ними происходят и более странные вещи, поэтому Джон скорее предпочтёт, чтобы квартиру украшали бабочки, а не пулевые отверстия или пятна от реактивов.

***

Одно из вроде бы довольно простых расследований заканчивается тем, что оно оказывается не таким уж простым, достигая своей кульминации во время очень захватывающей погони на юге Лондона, в Воксхолле. Преступник, обычный мужчина, оказывается довольно опытным и вооружён ножами. Когда Шерлок бросается на него, тот кидает нож и попадает детективу в руку. Бросившись на помощь Шерлоку, Джон сбивает преступника с ног и прижимает того к земле, не замечая, что друг истекает кровью, до тех пор, пока до них не добирается Скотланд-Ярд. И только тогда он замечает кровь на тыльной стороне руки Шерлока.

− Шерлок, стой. Ты должен мне позволить...

− Подожди, пока мы будем дома. − Шерлок подталкивает его в сторону дороги, чтобы они могли поймать такси.

− Это − _ножевое_ ранение, Шерлок, и оно выглядит плохо... по крайней мере, позволь мне...

− Подожди, пока мы будем дома, − повторяет Шерлок. 

Бесцеремонно затолкав его в первое же такси, Шерлок изящно усаживается рядом. Вода цепкая, поэтому Джону удаётся заставить Шерлока согласиться на то, чтобы прижать к ране шарф (который Джон обещал постирать). Не похоже, что у Шерлока головокружение, когда они возвращаются домой, но в ванную он идёт несколько неохотно.

Усадив Шерлока на крышку унитаза и поднявшись к себе в комнату за аптечкой, Джон проверяет, есть ли в ней антисептик, игла и нить, на случай, если придётся зашивать рану упрямого соседа по квартире. Вернувшись в ванную, он в шоке роняет аптечку.

Шерлок снял пиджак, а рукав рубашки закатал до локтя. Он водит пальцем по длинному тонкому порезу на руке, и тот медленно становится всё незаметней и незаметней. _«Не вода_ , − думает Джон, − _вода таким образом не излечивает, так делает огонь_ ». Замерев, он наблюдает за тем, что делает Шерлок.

Джон в изумлении смотрит на фиолетовых бабочек, сидящих на руке Шерлока. Они похожи на тех, которых он находил в квартире, и кажутся прозрачными на фоне его кожи; бабочки размером от ногтя большого пальца до половины ладони. Они наслаиваются, перекрывают друг друга и порхают рядом. Широко распахнув глаза и приоткрыв рот, он встаёт перед Шерлоком на колени. Медленно и молча он расстёгивает манжету другого рукава Шерлока. Он подворачивает его и, конечно же, бабочки обнаруживаются и там.

− Что... − Джон не знает, что хочет спросить. Он всегда думал, что элемент Шерлока − огонь. Он не мог представить его элементом что-то другое. Но бабочки − не огонь, нет. Он встречает пристальный взгляд Шерлока, изумлённый и любопытный. _Что же происходит?_

В ответ Шерлок ухмыляется и поднимает руку. Набрав в лёгкие воздуха, он негромко свистит. Этот звук одновременно похож и на тихий шорох бумаги, и на шелест листьев и на цоканье обуви по булыжнику мостовой; отделившись от его кожи, бабочки поднимаются в воздух. Стекая с рук Шерлока, они изящно начинают летать вокруг них, и там, где они касаются Джона, он чувствует приятное и тёплое покалывание, как будто его целуют. В воздухе бабочки начинают изменяться − прозрачные крылышки становятся фиолетовыми, а в белых плитках пола в ванной комнате отражаются фиолетовые всполохи.

Шелест слышен и за спиной Джона, и внезапно он вспоминает бабочек по всей квартире. Он идёт в гостиную и да... бабочки, которые до этого находились на стенах, столе, диване и телевизоре, поднялись в воздух, и тот становится непрозрачным. Джон пересекает комнату и находит себя окружённым вихрем фиолетовых бабочек; они танцуют вокруг него. Это душераздирающе красиво, и тот факт, что всё происходит благодаря _Шерлоку_...

− Я думал, что ты − огонь, − благоговейно шепчет Джон. − Я никогда не думал... не _воздух_ ... никогда бы не подумал... − Он поворачивается к изумлённо улыбающемуся Шерлоку. − Ты потрясающий. Это правда.

Шерлок улыбается ещё шире, и подойдя, встаёт рядом с Джоном. Бабочки окружают их. На тёмных волосах Шерлока вспыхивают фиолетовые искорки, что придаёт его светлой коже неземной оттенок. Поклонившись и подняв руки, он хлопает один раз и произносит: − Ignis(2).

Воздух вокруг начинает вибрировать, посылая дрожь по позвоночнику Джона. А затем все бабочки одновременно вспыхивают. Не только красным огнём, но и ярко-оранжевым и бледно-жёлтым, а самые крошечные из бабочек − лазурно-белым. Квартира − буйство цвета и блеска, и Джон думает, что никогда не видел ничего красивее. Его затапливает счастьем, которое он ощущал только в детстве.

− Воздух(3) _и_ огонь? − спрашивает он, когда наконец находит в себе силы заговорить. Вспышки цвета и пламени освещают его лицо, заставляя выглядеть намного моложе. Они смотрят друг на друга, и сердце Джона решает, что после трех десятилетий может позволить себе пропустить один или два удара: − _Два_ элемента? Я... ведь именно это _произошло_?

− Мама всегда говорила, что я особенный, − отвечает Шерлок. Самодовольно усмехнувшись, он заливается румянцем из-за восхищённого выражения на лице Джона.

− Мерзавец, − говорит Джон, наблюдая за взрывами красок в комнате. Они стоят очень близко, ощущая, как воздух между ними буквально электризуется, когда бабочки начинают исчезать. И когда наконец-то исчезают все, в воздухе, как после дождя, остаётся лишь запах озона.

Они смотрят друг на друга, и в их глазах отражается мягкое и ритмичное свечение. Когда Шерлок наклоняется, чтобы его поцеловать, прикосновение губ похоже на лёгкое и тёплое прикосновение бабочки. Это заставляет Джона вспомнить о весне.

***

Примечания переводчика:

(1) − В мистицизме, мифологии и алхимии, элементаль − это создание (обычно дух) состоящее из одной из четырех стихий: воздуха, земли, огня или воды. Элементали находятся в равновесии посредством противоположностей: вода гасит огонь, огонь кипятит воду, земля сдерживает воздух, воздух разъедает землю. Считается, что основы концепции элементалей заложил Парацельс в XVI веке.  
(2) − Ignis − (перевод с лат. − Огонь).  
(3) − Элементалей Воздуха средневековый фольклор называл сильфами. Само слово «сильф» также имеет греческие корни и дословно переводится как «бабочка».


End file.
